


What did we eat

by far_fromhome



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far_fromhome/pseuds/far_fromhome
Summary: Bts get food poisoning after enjoying a meal at a new restaurant.





	1. 1

Cheerful conversation, decent music in the background and 7 boys excited to enjoy a meal from the new fancy restaurant in town. Jin, of course, suggested the place when the boys had finished an interview. They all agreed and took off to the new restaurant. Unfortunately, they would have to wait 45 minuets until a table for 7 was ready.

"Oh come on!" Jimin exasperated, throwing his head back when he heard the news.

"Get over it. It's not that long." Jin scolded, equally annoyed, but refusing to show it.

"In fact, Jin-hyung, it's very long time, almost an hour. All I want is food." Jimin retorted.

"Well so do I!" Jin said with a frustrated tone.

Namjoon stepped in between the two, taking a stand to stop the fight.

"Guys, stop bickering. We're in a public place. We just have to wait a little while, thats all." He said, guiding the two to a bench where the others were on their phones.

Jimin huffed and glared at Jin. Jin turned the other way and pulled out his phone aswell. 

The 45 minuets passed slowly for Jimin due to his hunger, but everyone else seemed unbothered.

A kind faced women dressed in gold and black uniform guided to group to a table secluded in the back in order to give them more privacy. She handed out the menus and asked what they'd like to drink. Everyone chose water, except Hoseok who got sprite. In a matter of seconds she returned, handed out the drinks, and left to give them time to decided on a meal.

"Look! They have tteokbokki!" Yoongi said with excitment, pointing at the meal listed.

"Seriously? You can get that anywhere." Taehyung said.

"Let me live." Yoongi responded, pulling his menu away.

"I want samgyeopsal!" Jungkook anouced.

"Oh, me too!" Tae said, nearly shouting.

1o minuets passed and the waitress was back and ready to write down their orders. Everyone ordered, Yoongi having trouble decided between his darling tteokbokki and some fancy japanese sushi. Eventually everything was set and all they had to do was wait...again.

Jimin, being the most impatient immediately began complaining again. 

"I want my food noww!" He whined. 

It was clear to the boys that jimin was beginning to slip. His whiny-ness and pout prominent on his features. That fact that he ordered chicken finger also gave them a good hint. So much for going to a fancy restaurant. He slumped forward and laid his head on the table, wanting his food. 

"Hey, jimin sit up." Jin said, tapping the boys shoulder. "Our food will be here soon. Do you want to play games on my phone?" He suggested, trying to distract jimin before he had a tantrum. Jimin nodded and took the device, opening dr. Pandas mail service.

No more than 25 minuets later, the meal arrived hot and ready to eat. Everyone dug into their food, savoring the flavor. Jimin bounced happily in his seat when yoongi cut up his food for him. It wasn't unusual for jimin to be little in public, he was generally quiet anyways. 

"Do you like it?" Jungkook asked Tae, shoving meat into his mouth. 

"YES!" Tae cheered, making a dramatic face. 

"Don't you think it's a little pink?" Jungkook asked. 

"No, it's just fancy." Tae responded, indulging in another bit. 

When everyone had finished eating they paid, tipped, and thanked their polite waitress and left. Jimin clung on to jins arm, babbling about Treehouse Detectives with a new found energy until he was strapped into the car. Tae quickly sat next to him, wanting to spend some time with little jimin. The rest followed and began the small journey home.

No more than 15 minuets later they were home and ready to enjoy relaxing for the night. Jimin burst through the front door and started running around the dorm, Hoseok chasing him. Jimin rounded a corner into the kitchen shrieking happily when he was picked up and carried into his room. 

Jungkook plopped onto the couch and turned on the tv, kicking his shoes off. The rest of the boys joined him, except jimin who was getting changed into pajamas by hoseok. Jungkook sighed feeling extremely full and bloated. He huffed and shut his eyes, listening to the tv while he waited for his food to digest. 

Yoongi stood up and decided to enjoy some time to himself after their hectic day. He walked down the hall where an energetic Jimin slammed into his stomach. Yoongi groaned and lifted jimin in the air shaking him. Jimin laughed hysterically until he was set free and ran into the living room. 

"Daddy!" He shouted, launching himself onto Jin, hugging him tightly. 

"Look at you! You're a little galaxy tonight!" Jin  said, exaggerating his tone while he lightly ticked the youngers sides. 

Jimin pointed to his starry pajamas, "stars!" He stated. Jin nodded smiling, ruffling his hair.

Jimin gasped, an idea popping into his head. "Ponyo! Ponyo! Daddy, Ponyo!" He cheered. 

"Jiminie we just watched ponyo last night. Can't we watch something else? Maybe...Dumbo?" Tae complained, rubbing his forehead. 

Jimin pouted and crossed his arms. "No, I want to watch Ponyo." He stated. 

Luckily, before a fight began, the tv lit up to the opening scene of Ponyos father working with the animals. Jimin clapped his hands and jumped off of Jin to cuddle Tae. Jin looked to his left and saw Namjoon holding the remote, smiling. Jin shook his head, but smiled back.   
__________________  
"Look, Ponyo isn't a fish anymore!" Jimin exclaimed, waking a sleep Seokjin. 

Tae 'uh-huhed' and slowly pulled himself from Jimins grasp. 

"Where you going?" Jimin asked his cuddle buddy. 

"I just need the bathroom." He said, quickly walking to the toilet. 

Tae shut and locked the door behind him. He lent against the wall as his stomach cramped painfully. After a second cramp he sat down on the floor, cursing his insides for doing this to him. The room seemed to increase in temperature as the pain increased and became more frequent. His mouth felt dry like it was filled with cotton. Air rose in his throat, coming out in burps. Tae pulled his shirt off, the heat becoming unbearable.

His stomach continuously rumbled, until he felt the need to use the toilet. He quickly shot up from the ground and sat in the toilet. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen and bent forward, breathing heavily to decrease the pain. Five minutes passed until his bowels relaxed and emptied his intestines. He grimaced at the smell, and wiped his forehead. As he was about clean up another wave of cramps washed over him, keeping him in place. 

Three small knocks tapped on the door, catching taes attention. "Taetae? Are you done yet? We pauseded the movie." Jimin said, speaking with his face pressed to the floor, trying to see through the crack. 

"Um-just continue it, I'll be out soon." Tae rushed, shitting again. 

"Are you pooping?" Jimin questioned, twisting the locked door. 

"Uh, yeah sure. Just go back to Jin-Hyung." Tae groaned, trying to keep his privacy. 

"Ok." Jimin mumbled, running back to his daddy. 

Tae sighed. His stomach stopped cramping, but he still felt a heavy weight in his gut and new feeling of nausea. He cleaned up and stumbled out of the bathroom, his legs shaking.  Sweat beaded across his forehead and a red patch remain on his stomach where his arms were securely wrapped. Eventually he made it back and sat down on the sofa. 

"Tae where the hell is your shirt?" Hoseok asked, staring at the younger. 

"Wha-?" Tae asked, too disoriented to realize he left his shirt on the floor of the bathroom. 

Jin stood up and threw a blanket at Tae, so he could cover himself. Then he kneeled in front of him and felt his cheeks and forehead. Jins cold hands sent shivers through taes body. Tae flinched away, pulling the blanket over his body. 

"Are you ok? You feel warm." Jin asked. 

"Cold." Tae mumled, snugging down into the couch cushions. 

Jin stood and left to get the thermometer. Jimin bounced over to Tae, and slowly pat his hair. Hoseok stood behind the younger, observing Taehyungs state. 

"Taehyung, what happened?" Hoseok asked, concerned. 

"I don't know. My stomach is freaking out." He grumbled, closing his eyes. 

"You're gon be ok." Jimin whispered. "I'll be your nurse! Hang on!" He said, scampering off to his room. 

"I'm back. Can you sit up please?" Jin said. 

Tae slowly propped himself up and allowed Jin to put the device in his ear. It turned he didn't have a fever, but it definitely felt like he did. Jin laid him back down and placed another blanket on top of taehyungs shivering body. Minuets later jimin returned with paper nurse hat that had a Red Cross in the center. He held a plastic doctors suitcase filled with a veterinarian toy set. Everyone smiled at jimin and took his picture. Then the little set off to Tae. First he opened up the kit and pretended to listen to taes heart. Then he took a small cloth out and wiped his forehead. Tae hardly moved a muscle as jimin did his work, he was worried any movement would trigger either his throat to gag or his bowels to move.   
_________________________

Hi!! I hope to enjoyed this chapter.


	2. 2

Taehyung peeled his eyes open. The lights were shut off, crickets were chirping and the house was silent. He sat up and drowsily gazed around the living room. It was empty. Everyone had gone to sleep a long time ago. Tae pulled the blankets closer to his freezing body. A wave of nausea seemed to drown out his other senses. He groaned, clasping a hand over his mouth. Tears ran down his cheeks and he knew he was going to throw up. A sickly burning sensation rose in his throat, his stomach contracted so violently that he couldn't move. 

Tae gagged loudly, coughing up his dinner. He sobbed, the room spinning and his stomach churning. Another cough/gag sent vomit onto his lap. He cried louder, not hearing the feet running down the hallway. Yoongi appeared, eyes wide and panicked. He ran over to Tae and assessed what was wrong. 

"Shit. Hang on Tae." Yoongi said, rushing to the kitchen to get the trash can. 

Tae gagged, dry heaving until undigested food mixed with bile landed on his lap. Yoongi came running back in and held the bin under taehyungs chin. Tae was panting, spitting out the disgusting sour residue the coated his mouth. He jolted, another stream of vomit shooting out of him, this time into the trash. 

"Are you finished?" Yoongi asked softly, brushing taes hair out of his forehead. 

Tae nodded, but whimpered when he saw his soiled clothes and blankets. Yoongi hushed him and put his arms under taes armpits to lift him up. Slowly, the pair made their way to the bathroom. Tae leant nearly his entire body on yoongis side, too weak and tired to move. Yoongi, quietly spoke to Taehyung, trying his best to keep him awake and moving. 

"We're here." Yoongi said, twisteing the doorknob. 

Yoongi looked up and froze. Jungkook was on the toilet, his eyes shut and his head against the sink. He was sweating just as much as Tae and had drool leaking from his mouth. Yoongi dragged Tae into the bathroom and sat him on the floor. 

"Tae I'll be right back. I'm getting namjoon." Yoongi said, speaking rapidly. 

In no time yoongi was back with a half asleep, yet shocked namjoon. 

"What's going on?" He grumbled, fighting to stay awake. 

"Tae threw up on the couch so I took him here to clean him up and when I opened the door jungkook was here and I don't know what's happening but-" yoongi got cut off by loud cries coming from jungkook. 

"Why are you in here!" He shouted, barely awake, but still embarrassed. 

Namjoon hurried over to the youngest to calm him down. When he placed his hand on jungkook face, the younger immediately cried into them, to mortified to face his hyungs. Namjoon was just as shocked by the events as yoongi while Tae, watched from the ground, still covered in vomit.

"Yoongi, clean up Taehyung in the kitchen. I'll take care of jungkook." Namjoon instructed, wiping the tears off jungkook a face. 

"Don't make me move again." Tae pleaded, his stomach rumbling. Yoongi bit his lip, and kneeled in front of taehyung.

"Can I help you change?" Yoongi asked, trying to give the younger eye contact. 

Tae nodded and whimpered. Yoongi helped take off taes vomit covered pants and wrapped him in a bathrobe. Namjoon helped clean up a sobbing jungkook, who was so hot he refused to put any clothing beside his underwear on. When the four starting trekking back to the living room they saw Jin, Hoseok and a sleeping jimin, standing in the hallway. 

"What the hell is going on?!" Jin whisper shouted, raising his hands up. 

Jungkook, shivered and started gagging, sprinting back into the bathroom, followed by Namjoon. Hoseok switched arms with jimin and went up to yoongi.

"Are they both sick?" He asked. 

Yoongi nodded and continued walking taehyung to the living room. Hoseok stayed close behind, putting a free hand on taes back. Tae mumbled incoherently as he was sat down on the couch. Yoongi nervously bit his lip and left to get taes pajamas. Hoseok laid jimin in the big chair and helped clean up the soiled blankets. 

Tae dizzily stared around the room, hardly comprehending the situation. All he could think about sleep and how it was not feel so horrible. Maybe jungkook was right, the meat was a little too pink. 

Not long after taehyung was situated with new blankets, water and pillow, jungkook joined the party with Jin and Namjoon by his sides. Jin sat jungkook on the other couch Tae was previously on and wrapped him in a warm blanket as well.

Both boys were given plastic bowls covered with a plastic bag Incase they got sick again. Namjoon told everyone else to go to bed while he looked after them for the rest of the night. He gently ran his hands through jungkook a sweaty hair and whispered soothing words to the younger. Taehyung rolled onto his side and stared at the couch and sniffed. 

He would do anything in the world to turn back time and not eat the food that made him sick. If he had only listened to jungkook then they wouldn't be in this situation. 

A distant whimper caught everyone, but the passed out jungkook attention. Namjoon snapped his head around to see a groggy jimin squinting and looking around. He slowly sat up and made grabby hands at Namjoon. The older complied, picked jimin up, and sat back down in the chair with him on his lap. Jimin nudged his head in the crook of his neck, whining. 

"What's wrong bub?" Namjoon asked, rubbing his back slowly. 

Jimin squirmed around until his arms were tightly secured around his lower stomach. 

"Tummy." He mumbled pitifully, frequently swallowing. (a/n: get your mind out of the gutter Fred!)

Namjoon cursed under his breath as heat began radiating off of Jimins body. The little curled into himself, being attacked by cramps. Taehyung dizzily lifted himself up to see what was the matter. 

"Are you going to throw up or do you need the toilet?" Namjoon asked, trying to stay calm at the fact that they could've had gotten food poisoning. 

"I d-dunno." Jimin cried. "Potty!"

Namjoon sprang up from his seat and ran to the bathroom with jimin in his arms, startling taehyung. The pair were left by themselves, which in normal circumstances would end in disaster, but in this case they could hardly speak without want to projectile vomit. Jungkook jolted in his slumber, a chill running through his body. Taehyung blinked slowly, wanting get him another blanket, but feeling too fragile and sensitive to stand. 

Small cries made their way to taes ears. He knew exactly what jimin was going through. His intestines were probably just as fucked up as their. 

"Joonie!" Jimin sobbed into the elders shoulder. "Hurts!"

"Shhh, I know honey, it's going to pass I promise. This is just temporary." He hushed, trying to hold jimin from toppling over. 

"Why does it hurt?" Jimin sniffed, closing his eyes. 

"Your body is just trying to get the bad stuff out. When your tummy hurts, that's just it cramping and moving." He explained, wiping off Jimins sweaty forehead. 

Loud footsteps approached the door, followed by some knocks and a wide awake Hoseok walked in. He was holding a haunched over jungkook, who looked like he was on the edge of death. Namjoon stared, thankful that hobi was still up, but panicked as to why jungkook looked worse than before. 

"H-He needs the bathroom." Hoseok rushed. 

Jimin stared frantically, feeling his abdomen clench. Tears poured down his face when his guy began gurgling. It was coming. 

"Jimin, can you get up for minuet?" Namjoon asked, not even expecting the chance of yes to come from his mouth. 

Jimin shook his frantically, leaning forward. He continued crying, panicking over the situation. 

"No, no, no. Shhh don't cry Jiminie. They're going to the other bathroom, don't worry. Shh, we're not going anywhere." Namjoon said calmly, kissing Jimins sweaty hair. 

"I want daddy." He sniffed harshly, making himself cough.

"I can go get him, but you'll be alone for minute. Is that ok?" He asked, holding Jimins small hand. 

Jimin nodded. Namjoon left and made his way to Jin's room. They returned quickly, Jin taking over Namjoons role while he went to check on taehyung and jungkook. Namjoon rushes into the living room and sight in relief. Taehyung was fast asleep, his mouth agape. 

He then rushed down the hallway to jimin and hoseoks room where the second bathroom was. Namjoon walked in saw hoseok standing outside the closed door. 

"How's he doing?" He asked, standing in the doorway leading to the hall. 

"I don't know. He refused to let me stay in there with him. What do you think caused them to get sick like this?" Hobi said, speaking fairly quiet. 

Namjoon shook his head. "I'm not sure." 

"Is it a stomach bug? Or maybe the flu?" Hoseok suggested, trying to find an answer to their problems. 

"I don't think so. Those would have shown symptoms earlier. Like in February when you were sick." Namjoon responded, sitting on Jimins bed, running his hand through his hair. 

Hoseok nodded his head in agreement. The boys heard the toilet flush, the sink run and then a weary jungkook opened the door. His eyes were half lidded and he slowly laid down next to his Hyung. Namjoon patted his head, comforting the younger. 

"Is jimin ok?" Jungkook mumbled, looking up at namjoon. 

"He could be better. He's having some bad cramps and bowel stuff." Namjoon explained. 

"I wanna sleep." He whispered, shutting his eyes. "But not in the living room."

"You can stay in here with me. I bet jimin would rather be able to watch SpongeBob anyway." Hoseok said, tossing a blanket over jungkooks body. 

Namjoon stood, going back out to check on taehyung again, just incase. When he walked in he was thankful to see that Tae was still resting semi-peacefully. The older sat by tae and ran his hand over his back. 

"What are we going to do with you?" Namjoon asked himself, giving taehyung a kiss on the head . 

 

Love you guys :)

Thanks for sticking around


	3. 3

It had been two days since the boys had their meal at the newest, fanciest restaurant and had gotten sick. The three, Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin, were still battling the unfortunate food poisoning and their condition wasn't improving. Jimin refused to drink or eat after he threw up for the third time and Tae could hardly speak without wanting to throw up. Poor jungkook was barely able to leave the bathroom, getting the intestinal part of the sickness. The hyungs did not leave the boys unintended for any amount of time. When jungkook was shitting his brains out, hoseok stood outside the door and made sure he was ok. Jin stayed by jimins side who was constantly slipping in out of his headspace and always wanting hugs. Namjoon watched over taehyung, encouraging him to drink water and comforting/cleaning him when he threw up. 

It would be easy to mistake the main living area for a unorganized hospital. Three bowls lined with plastic bags were set by each sofa and chair, tissues littered the floor, different wet or dry wash cloths laid abandoned by jimin and taehyung who unconsciously put them there, jimins stuffed animals were clustered on the floor in front of the chair he occupied, nearly complete chaos. 

Namjoon sat next to an unconscious taehyung, making a phone call to the doctors office. He knew they needed to be seen by a doctor or else they would all miss too much work. The only person who was able to show up at studio was Yoongi. He left the night before to talk to their managers and explain the unfortunate situation. Jimin begged to go with him, but that was immediately dismissed when the younger threw up in the kitchen sink.

He rang up the doctors and started explaining everything about each member. 

"Yes, so, Taehyung showed signs first on Thursday night right after we came home. He had diarrhea and threw up. Then we found jungkook practically asleep on the toilet in the middle of the night. He was distressed and pretty overheated, and he's been in the bathroom a lot. It's been really hard to keep them hydrated and fed, as their bodies immediately get rid of it." Namjoon said into the phone, trying keep some of their remaining dignity. 

"Has jungkook thrown up at all?" The doctor asked.

"Um, yes, but only once." Namjoon responded, rubbing his hand up and down taes back. 

"Ok, and what about park jimin? You mentioned him earlier, correct?" The doctor asked. 

"Oh, right. He's got it pretty bad. For him it started with his bowels, like the other two, but that was only Thursday night. He's thrown up nearly everything we try and feed him." Namjoon said, glancing at the boy who was getting his face wiped by Jin. 

"Hm, I think it would be best if you bring all three boys to an appointment later today at 3, so we can make sure they are not showing signs of dehydration or any type of internal infection." The doc suggested. 

"Alright. Would all three of them be checked at once or.." namjoon trailed off, waiting for the doctor to finish his thought. 

"Well, Jimin and Jungkook both have the same pcp, which is me, so they can be checked in the same office, but taehyung has dr. Choi, so he would be in her office at 12 pm." He explained. 

"Ah, thank you so much. I'll see you at 3, goodbye." Namjoon said, hanging up his cell. 

He stood from the couch and made his way over to Jin, who was now combing through jimins tangled hair. Jin looked up for a split second to acknowledge the other before returning to his work. 

"We've got two appointments set. One for Jungkook and Jimin, the other for Tae." Namjoon explained, picking up a discarded barrette and clipping it into jimins hair. 

"Ok, um, what time?" Jin asked. 

"Tae's is at 12, so in an hour one of us should bring him over and then the other one is at three." He said. 

Jin nodded, "ok, can you go and see if hoseoks managed to get jungkook out of the bathroom? Yoongi brought back some generic meds to help is bowel combustions." 

Namjoon smiled at the nick name Jin gave diarrhea and walked off. He slowly nudged the door open to reveal Hoseok tucking jungkook into bed as Yoongi watched from the far side of the room. 

"Hey, hows it going?" Namjoon asked, stepping into the dim room. 

"Well, we managed to get him to take the medicine. Now we just have to see if it works." Hoseok said, swiping a tissues over jungkooks face. 

"Nmmp, stop doing that!" The youngest complained, flipping himself over. 

"Ok, that's good. I'm taking Taehyung to the doctors in about an hour. Then you guys need to bring Jimin and Jungkook in at three. The appointment is set for the both of them." Namjoon said, making the situation more clear. 

"Alrighty." Yoongi chirped, exiting the room. 

"Hyung don't make me go." Jungkook whined, tightly wrapping the covers around himself. 

"I know you don't want to, but we aren't sure what's got you three so sick? We need to make sure you're alright" Hoseok said, taking a higher role. 

Jungkook, looked up and frowned. He's never usually this upset about going to a doctor, especially if it's for his own good. 

"Why don't you want to go?" Namjoon asked. 

Jungkook pursed his lips and looked down. 

"Wha-what if...y'know..have to go." He said, mumbling the last part. 

"They've got bathrooms, besides, that medicine will be working by three. You'll be just fine." Hoseok coaxed. Namjoon agreed with a nod. 

"I'm going to get Tae ready." Namjoon announced.

"Good luck." Jungkook mumbled. 

Namjoon laughed and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He made his way back into the living room. Taehyung was sat up, gazing around slowly, his eyes drooping every now and then. Namjoon stood in front of the younger and waved his hand around to catch his attention. 

"Hey, you need to get ready. I'm taking you to the doctor in a little bit." Namjoon said. 

"Huh?" Tae grumbled, looking up at namjoon. 

"We're going to the doctors to get you checked. Now, can you go get dressed?" He asked caringly, looking down at the younger. 

Taehyung nodded slowly and started to get up. Namjoon watched as he slowly trudged away to his bedroom, dragging a blanket behind him. 

"That was easier than expected." Namjoon mumbled to himself. 

After twenty minutes Tae returned, now wearing a black tee and grey sweat pants. He held a hoodie in his left arm as well. Namjoon stood and grabbed the car keys from the table. 

"I'm heading out with Tae!" He shouted to no one in particular. 

"Ok!" A voice shouted back, probably yoongi. 

Once they arrived and checked in, after a nauseating car ride for Tae, the two sat in the waiting room. Lots of different people sat about, some on there phones, others reading. It seemed that everyone had caught the same virus, because all around the stuffy room people were hacking their lungs out. Tae grimaced and let his head fall onto Namjoons shoulder. 

"I want to go home." Tae mumbled, looping his arms around his stomach. " 'm all dizzy."

"We'll be back soon. You can rest as much as need in just a little bit." Namjoon reassured. 

Tae grumbled, his face pale and forehead coated with a thin layer of sweat. He chewed on his nails, puffing out air when bubbles rose in his throat. It was terrible being in public and feeling so shitty. What if an army saw them?

Luckily, that didn't need to be a worry as a nurse cane through the door called for Kim Taehyung. Tae slowly made his way over, sticking close to Namjoon. The nurse led down some halls until they were situated in a room. 

"I'm Jane and I will be examining you today. Please have a seat on the bench." The nurse instructed, gesturing too the blue covered examination table. 

Taehyung, once again, slowly hoisted himself up, groaning slightly. Namjoon sat in a chair next to the window, pulling out a water bottle. Tae quickly assed where the trash was incase he vomited again, which by the way he felt, would be soon. 

"I'm going to start by taking your temperature, asking some questions and listening to your lungs and heart." Jane explained, setting down a clipboard that was in her arms. 

When she finished poking, touching and talking, she left to log in the information and get the actual doctor. 

"How are you feeling?" Namjoon asked, standing from his seat and resting a hand on taes back. 

An internal rumble rose up through Tae. He flinched and clapped a hand over his mouth, frantically trying to talk through it although it was muffled. Namjoon snatched the bin and held it underneath taehyungs chin as he gagged. Brownish liquid came shooting into the trash with every cough and heave, shaking taes body. 

"Shhh, it's alright, I'm here." Namjoon soothed, rubbing taes back as he cried and spat into the trash full of used paper towels. 

"Home." He choked out, leaning away from the bin to indicate that he was finished. 

Namjoon took a paper towel off of the counter and wet in the near by sink. He then proceeded to wipe taes face for him as he sniffed and shuddered. 

"You're alright, we'll be going home very soon." He promised, tossing the paper into the bin. 

Knock knock knock 

The boys stared as the wooden door opened. The doctor peeked his head in smiling. 

"Hello! How are you today?" He greeted, shaking Namjoons hand. 

"I'm alright." He replied. 

"How about you Taehyung? I haven't seen you in a while?" He asked, sitting on his little circular chair. 

(a/n : yknow the little circle stool like thing that has wheels? That.)

Tae hmphed and looked at Namjoon tocanswer for him. The older smiled. 

"Well, he hasn't been to well. That's why we came." He said light heartedly, scratching the back of his head. 

"So I've heard. I've looked over Janes notes and from what I read it sounds like you have got a case of food poisoning or food borne illness." He explained, lifting his glasses to read the paper. 

Namjoon nodded, expecting that as an answer. 

"Now, I think it would be best to run a blood test and then we will send you guys home. It would be best for you to stay out of work for a week or more. This illness which occurred immediately after you ate at a new restaurant, as you told me, may take up to ten days to clear up properly." He explained, nodding his own head as he spoke. 

"Ok, it's not at an infection or anything?" Namjoon asked. 

"Well not exactly. I don't plan on prescribing any meds unless it worsens or stays the the same over the next four to five days." The doctor answered. 

"Alright, thank you so much sir." Namjoon said, shaking the doctors hand. 

"Not a problem. I hope you feel better soon Taehyung. Goodbye now." The doctor said, waving as he left the office. 

"Only one more thing, and we'll be on our way home. You're being very strong and brave." Namjoon encouraged, rubbing taes back again, getting ready to comfort him when the needles became involved.   
______________

Yo! Next chapter will be little jimin and jungkook, which will be an adventure. I hope you liked it :) love you guys


End file.
